


To protect and serve

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: The Emperor and his Hound [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Emperor Hux, Guilt, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Assassination attempt”, someone's screaming.<br/>Emperor Hux squirms in pain, the pristine marble of the floor slowly turning bright red with his blood.<br/>It takes only half a heartbeat to Ren to be fully alert, scanning the room to find whoever tried to take his Emperor away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To protect and serve

The ball lazily proceeds under Ren's eyes like the placid flow of a streamlet on a warm summer day.

He doesn't dance, for his body is not made for the delicate grace that such a frivolous activity requires: it's made for the carnage, hardened by the raging fire of a thousand battlefields.

Plus, he can get really clumsy, when it comes to sway to the music.

That's why he gladly prefers watching the multitude of dignitaries flying around to the rhythm sat by his comfortable spot at his Emperor's feet.

Of course, Hux ordered him to wear his best robes, in order to exhibit his Hound with his proudest smirk painted on his face.

“Such beauty...such grace. And it belongs to me and only me”, he usually comments when Ren makes his appearance into the ballroom, taking his rightful place _(the place he earned with undeniable loyalty and eagerness to please)_ at his Master's side.

When Kylo wakes up from his trance-like state, he finds Emperor Hux dancing in the crowd, chest to chest with a blond-haired beauty.

He can't deny it hurts to see Hux's arms wrapped around someone else, but he knows his place and acts like it doesn't affect him at all.

Then, everything happens fast.

“Assassination attempt”, someone's screaming.

Emperor Hux squirms in pain, the pristine marble of the floor slowly turning bright red with his blood.

It takes only half a heartbeat to Ren to be fully alert, scanning the room to find whoever tried to take his Emperor away from him.

Guided by the Force, he senses betrayal in the eyes of a young man, draped in green silk and gold.

Without useless words, he snaps his neck.

“Traitor”, he spits on his corpse.

In hindsight, he could have make him suffer more.

Scream.

Beg for his life.

But he didn't.

Hux's safety comes before his sadistic tendencies.

_Hux's safety comes before everything else._

He finds himself running to the medical ward of the palace, legs moving on auto-pilot as he carelessly crashes into several people and doesn't bother to apologize.

His only wish is to his Emperor to be alive.

To be safe.

He clearly failed at his duty to watch over him, so everything he can do is to...hope.

 

 

 

 

Hux lies in a bed, wound stitched and painkillers kicking in his bloodstream.

Ren kneels beside him, a concerned look on his deathly pale face.

Even though he's barely conscious, Hux rolls his eyes.

“Don't look at me like that, Ren. I'm alive, you see”, he harshly says pointing his long, bloodstained index towards a monitor that's checking his vitals.

“He could have killed you.”

Even a deaf could hear the guilt in the knight's voice.

The Emperor sighs heavily.

“Stop being dramatic, Ren.”

“I had to be more careful.”

“You killed him, eliminating the threat. I'm tired and therefore I will not tolerate any further words about the...incident.”

Kylo bows his head down, defeated.

“Good boy”, Hux states.

His cold fingers tangles in the knight's raven hair, gently scratching the scalp beneath.

_I could have lost you_ , Ren thinks.

He has the decency to keep his thought to himself, anyway.

In the end, he's nothing but the Emperor's Hound: _he will always belong to his Emperor, but his Emperor will never belong to him._

 

 

 

 


End file.
